battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:RPK
Need in game pictures stats and tactics Scorpion979 17:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) We don't have 100% correct stats, as they never ealsted Battlefield: Bad Company 1 for the PC, where with a little fiddiling, you can get 100% correct stats. Renaming and merging Well, we now know that the RPK is to appear in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. Now, do we add a section on the BFBC2V RPK in this article and rename it RPK, to fit with both game, or do we all around make a new article simply called RPK and make some links to the pages? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Just merge. Its probably the better option anyway. FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 21:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll do it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:35, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Stub? Is really still accounted for a stub? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :No, not really. I'll take it off. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Extended Magazine (june patch) Just wanted to know if anyone has equipped Extended Mags yet, and what it's appearance and capacity is. :The new addons (Extended mag and heavy barrel) are unavailable and unobtainable at the moment, the requiremets are stuck at 0/300 and 0/350 and do not update regardless of how many kills I get. I've asked EA support, but they said they don't deal with in-game issues and I should post that on forums. There are a few threads wuth that issue, but none have an answer. Komodo Saurian 09:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Page? Majority of the Battlefield games the RPK is featured in is the RPK-74 variant. Should we rename the page-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 10:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Make a seperate page for it and the upcoming RPK-12 DiCePWNeD Recon| | 09:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :I would just like to point out that the RPK-12 was merged with this one, and concurrently deleted, for the same reasons there isn't a separate SVD page. The exception with AKs was covered on the RPK-12 talk page. Neutral on Tywin's idea. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :I would say no as its more of a disambig page. -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 02:07, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Separation? With the RPK-12 separated, I think it would be a good idea to split the RPK-74/M from the base RPK, as they have far more changes than the RPK-12's differences from the RPK-74 series. It also makes the page less lengthy... :Hmm, far more changes? The RPK and RPK-74 look almost identical (not to mention that BF4's "RPK-74" has the look of an original RPK, not a 74) The AK-12 series looks more different, IMO, with all the integral rails and adjustable stock. 16:55, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::The change between RPK and RPK74 is largely the change to the 5.45, which is much more important than ergonomic changes. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:05, December 24, 2013 (UTC) rpk-12 vs rpk 74m they both are lmg--Xeno126 (talk) 18:02, January 17, 2014 (UTC) versions of assault rifles which one is better